Light Within Darkness
by Oshawott123
Summary: Within darkness, there will be light. Within light, there will be darkness. When these two meet, what will happen? Cresselia and Darkrai are having a feud, so they send their apprentices, with special powers, to go fight it out. Will something other than a fight happen when they meet? Ikarishipping. Reviews are appreciated! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Light Within Darkness

Hello ikarishipper or curious reader who has found my story!

My name is Oshawott! This is my very first FanFiction story, so please enjoy okay? ^-^

You've all probably seen this story idea before, but it'll be different you'll see!

Disclaimer: I decline in own Pokemon and it's characters. If I did own it, I, Oshawott, would be the star of the show! ;) Basically the Oshawott show!

* * *

_It was the night of the new moon all across Sinnoh, the moon couldn't be seen anywhere within the darkness that covered the land. Along the west coast of Sinnoh, a small little town was settled on the small dark and mysterious island, New Moon Island. On the current island, a proud but tired mother had given birth to baby boy only a few short hours ago, exactly when the new moon had started. The new born laid awake quietly, curious black eyes looking around in the hospital's nursery. Seeing the world for the first time. His eyes stopped at the window, to see a shadow of a figure lingered at the window. Piercing blue eyes looked in. Darkrai._

_"He's the one..." Darkrai watched as the little baby boy's eye drift shut as he fell asleep. Looking carefully, he could tell the boy's hair would be purple. _

_The time, place and even the name of this child matched perfectly. Darkrai cast the child one more look before turning and leaving. When the boy could walk all by himself, Darkrai planned on visiting him again._

_The dim light coming through a crack in the door, barely showed the new born's name. A gentle breeze blew the door half way open, revealing the name... Paul Dark._

_A few months after the new moon, a full moon took its place. The full moon basked all of Sinnoh in its soft light, but it seemed especially big near Full Moon Island. The small crescent shaped island was peacefully let night take over. In the hospital's nursery, a baby girl eyes watered, on the verge of crying._

_"Don't cry," her mother soothed, rocking her gently. She set her down on the bed. "I'll be right back with some milk, okay?"_

_It was one in the morning, the baby girl blinked. She had only been born four hours ago, just when the full moon made its appearance. The girl's blue eyes wandered around the room and paused at the window. A light glow from a certain Pokemon could be seen looking through the window. Cresselia._

_"She's perfect..." Cresselia nodded. The baby girl gave her the faintest of a smile. She had blue hair, the same shade of her mother's._

_Everything about her fit perfectly; her birthdate, time and even her name. The door opened slowly, Cresselia backed away. As soon as she learned how to walk, Cresselia decided that would be the day they would meet again._

_"Here you go," the girl's mother smiled. As the baby girl happily drank from the bottle of milk, her mother let out a tired sigh._

_When the little girl finished her milk, she drifted to sleep._

_"Good night, Dawn Light," her mother whispered. She set her down back on to the bed, then headed to rest in her own bed._

Around the age of one, both Cresselia and Darkrai both made their appearance to Dawn and Paul.

"You're going to help me one day," Darkrai told the young boy.

"I'll be here to help you along the way," Cresselia reassured the little girl.

"We'll see you again when your old enough to understand." Both Cresselia and Darkrai announced before vanishing.

Little did Dawn and Paul know that this future would effect them both sooner than expected.

* * *

That's a good start right? I hope so!

There something called R&R, right? You just did the reading part, so if you have the time could you please give this a review too? Please? ^-^

I'll update soon! You'll see!

*Oshawott out!*


	2. Chapter 2

Light Within Darkness

Welcome back! I'm Oshawott and you're reading Light Within Darkness! By me!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or is following this story! I'm touched by your kindness.

Let the magic of writing begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Otherwise Oshawott would be everywhere! Go Oshawott! ^-^

* * *

Around fourteen years later, at the age of fifteen Dawn was finally able to use her powers properly.

"Ready for another practice, Dawn?" a gentle voice whispered.

"Of course, Cresselia," Dawn nodded. "Ready when you are."

"Try lifting that boulder over there," Cresselia gestured at the large boulder lying a short distance ahead.

"Okay!" Dawn stared at the rock, raising her hand. As she raised her hand, the rock started to lift.

"Higher," Cresselia urged. "You can do it."

Dawn gave a sharp nod, as the boulder lifted as high as a three story building. Dawn let out the breath she was holding, and the boulder dropped.

"Good job, Dawn," Cresselia complimented. "Let's take a short break."

Dawn walked over to a rock and sat down. "Cresselia, I can sense something's wrong. What is it?"

"A few days ago, the full moon didn't appear." Cresselia said. "I'm not sure, but I think Darkrai might be behind this. When I talked to him, he claimed he didn't do it and blamed me in making the new moon not appear."

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I won't be doing anything," Cresselia replied. "You will. We're both sending our apprentices to battle it out for us."

"You mean I have to fight?" Dawn shook her head. "Cresselia you know I can't fight! I'm only good at defense."

"You can do it," Cresselia reassured. "You'll be going to Veilstone City tomorrow. The battle will take place in a week. Until then go ahead and relax, I know you always do best by relaxing ahead of time."

"Ok," Dawn nodded. "Does my mom know?"

"She has permitted your trip and hopes for you to return safely." Cresselia responded. "You know how to contact me when you need me."

"Of course," Dawn bowed. "Should we continue training?"

...

Paul grunted as he deflected another attack and retaliated with his own attack.

"Good, you've improved," Darkrai acknowledged, avoiding Paul's attack. "Your speed is pretty fast, but could still improve. Your defense isn't the best but in this case, 'Offense is the best defense.' "

Paul just nodded, sitting down for a break. "I'll keep working on it."

"Good," Darkrai retorted.

"Why are we training again?" Paul scoffed. "I know I need the improvement but is it necessary for the excessive training?"

"It's not excessive," Darkrai replied. "You'll be going to Veilstone City tomorrow. Cresselia was probably the cause for the disappearance of the new moon. You'll settle this problem by battling her apprentice."

"Fine." Paul grumbled. "Why am I even here?"

"Because your stuck with this curse." Darkrai replied matter of factly. "One of your ancestors decided to feud about something with someone on Full Moon Island. The reason is unknown but until one person from both sides are able to agree to stop the feud, then your powers will disappear."

"That's not happening anytime soon," Paul said, his face not showing any emotions. "How are you and Cresselia involved then?"

"We put the curse on during the solar eclipse, and by doing so, we can't undo it." Darkrai explained. "The feud affected us, so we take part in it as well."

"Right," Paul replied sarcastically. "Then what does it have to do with the current situation?"

"The new moon is very important," Darkrai responded. "You should know. It affects you, too. So just go pack your bag and get on the flight to Veilstone tomorrow. You'll battle Cresselia's apprentice in a week."

"Whatever," Paul walked away.

Darkrai shook his head, hoping for the best on the outcome of this upcoming battle.

* * *

So much describing! Hope you guys understand the situation. ^-^

Now to reply to review for the Prologue/Chapter 1:

_**Skitty13**: _Thanks! It's only the prologue, so it's mysterious. Everything will slowly be revealed. I'm glad you like it though! ^-^

Anyone want to give this story a review? If you get the chance, please review! Consider it as a Christmas gift to me. ^-^

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

*Oshawott*


	3. Chapter 3

Light Within Darkness

Hi fellow ikarishippers! Enjoying the last few days of 2013?

I can't wait until the new year! ^-^

This little Oshawott has been busy recently, but here you go!

Disclaimer: When will I ever own Pokemon? Hm... I didn't get it for Christmas, so I don't own it. I ask for it again next year. ;)

* * *

Dawn dragged her heavy luggage towards the airport boarding section.

"Dawn, sweetie, are you sure it's a good idea to drag around such a heavy bag?" her mom asked, sweatdropping.

"This is just my carry on bag," Dawn exclaimed. "My suitcase is probably two times heavier."

"Alright," her mom smiled. "Take care, okay?"

"Of course, mom! No need to worry!" Dawn grinned.

"That's when I worry the most," her mom said.

"_Attention all passengers going to Veilstone City, your flight leaves in five minutes. Please board the plane if you haven't. Thank you."_

"Looks like I better get going," Dawn smiled. She gave her mom a hug. "Love you, mom! Bye!"

"Love you, too, Dawn." her mom replied. She watched Dawn go through the boarding entrance before turning to go back home.

...

"I can't believe my little brother is finally growing up," Reggie exclaimed, ruffling Paul's hair. "How cute!"

"Leave me alone, Reggie," Paul grumbled, backing away from Reggie. "Quit making a scene."

"What? Can't show affection to my younger brother, Paulie?" Reggie laughed. Paul just growled. "Have fun in Veilstone, okay?"

"Fun isn't in my dictionary," Paul turned away. "I'm going to board on early."

"Okay, fine," Reggie smiled as Paul walked away. He smirked then loudly called out, "Love you too, Paulie!"

Paul twitched but ignore him as he passed by the boarding's entrance.

...

Dawn wandered around looking for her seat, she carefully pulled her bag after her.

"Seat two twenty," she mumbled, looking around. Her eyes lit up when she saw her seat. "Yes!"

Happily making her way to her seat, she sat down. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her magazine then pushed her bag under her seat. While flipping through her magazine, Dawn noticed the seat next to her was occupied by a purple haired boy.

"Hi! Are you going to Veilstone City too?" Dawn asked smiling brightly.

"What else?" he grumbled, not turning to even look at her. "Haven't you heard of the phrase don't talk to strangers?"

Dawn's smile disappeared and was replaced with annoyance. Turning away to ignore him for the rest of the ride, she went back to her magazine. The ride would take another hour or two to get there. So she had two hours to ignore him. Happily enjoying a few magazines and guides for Veilstone City, time quickly passed by they arrived in Veilstone City.

The moment the plane landed, Dawn instantly left. The guy with purple hair she was sitting next to was giving off a dark and cold aura, not pleasant. Veilstone City was a big place, maybe she wouldn't run into him. Grabbing her suitcase, she headed to find a taxi. Cresselia mentioned she would stay in Veilstone Luxuary Hotel, a four star hotel.

"Oh, wow..." Dawn gasped, breathlessly. She looked at the hotel, very fancy. Walking into the reception, she smiled. "Reservation for Dawn Light, please."

"Okay," the receptionist typed into her computer. "Ah, Miss. Light, you have room one thrity two."

Dawn smiled, accepting the key and heading to the elevator. One week's time to enjoy the city's sights and activities. Opening her room's door, Dawn's eyes sparkled, taking in the elegance of the room.

"Thanks Cresselia," Dawn whispered. "I love it!"

* * *

Welcome to Veilstone City! The city where action will take place. ^-^

Not much happened this chapter... other than the fact Dawn saw and tried to talk to Paul. They barely know each other and Dawn's getting a bad vibe already. Way to go, Paul.

Now to reply to the reviews for Chapter 2 and ones I didn't reply to:

_**Skitty13:** _Yup! It's a curse! Which means they could lose their powers if the curse is gone. Am I spoiling anything? Ek! Pretend you didn't see any of this! ^-^"

_**Eeveexme:** _I'm still working on the characters' personality, but I also needed to get Darkrai to tell Paul some info. I hope it turned out okay... Thanks for the review though!

_**CookiesNCreamNess:**_Thanks for reviewing both chapters! Paul's and Dawn's weakness are there for a certain reason. Sorry for the confusion, but you'll find out soon. I'm glad you like my story. ^-^

**_mednin:_**You're so nice! Don't worry! I'll finish this story. I've seen a story using Dawn and Paul with Cresselia's and Darkrai's powers but they never finished it. So I changed it up and created this! Thanks for the support!

Thanks for the support and reviews everyone! If you get the chance, please review. Thanks again!

*Oshawott*


	4. Chapter 4

Light Within Darkness

Oshawott is back!

Anyone miss me? No? Ummm... Anyone miss me updating the story? Yes?

Well, then I'm back and here's more ikarishipping too! Happy 2014!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, ikarishipping would be happening in the anime. Is it happening? No. So, I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Paul walked around the populated city. He didn't mind Veilstone City, but it was overpopulated in his opinion. He was staying at some fancy hotel, too fancy for his taste, but comfortable enough for him to endure it.

_Why couldn't Darkrai just make the battle the day after we arrived? _Paul thought, kicking a stone as he walked down the street. _Making things more complicated and more time consuming._

As he turned the street corner, he turned to see a blue hair girl sitting on the ground and rubbing her head.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was walking," she exclaimed, standing up. Her blue eyes widen when she who she walked into. "You again?! Are you stalking me?"

"No," Paul scoffed. "I have better things to do."

"Okay," Dawn cast another suspicious look. "So what are you doing in Veilstone City?"

"None of business." Paul put out bluntly.

"You're too straight forward," Dawn complained. She paused and sighed. "I guess that's one of your good traits. Takes me forever to get out what I want to say."

Paul started to walk away, Dawn blinked in surprise and ran up to walk next to him.

"You never told me your name," Dawn said. Paul just shrugged. "Well, if you don't tell me, I'll either follow you around until you do or call you plum head. Your choice."

Paul felt irked, she was almost as persistent as Reggie. Reggie would ask a question, get a short answer and then Paul would walk away almost as if they never had the exchange of words. Plus he prefered neither of those choices he was just offered.

"Why?" Paul growled, tempted to add his glare.

"I just get the feeling you're different from normal people and want to know your name," Dawn smiled, not noticing the tone of Paul's voice.

"Paul," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, have a nice day Paul!" Dawn waved and walked away.

Sighing of relief, Paul walked in the opposite direction. The overly happy and bubbly aura coming from her was annoying, not pleasant. That girl, Dawn or something like that, was in fact troublesome. Troublesome seemed like the perfect word.

"Different from normal people?" Paul muttered under his breath. "Can she tell I'm..."

He shook his head, only people with special abilities could tell that. Perhaps she was the one he needed to battle against.

_I'll watch for signs to prove I'm right, _Paul decided. _This way, I can find her weakness and crush it in battle._

...

Dawn walked into another clothing store in Veilstone Department Store. She loved this department store, it was like all of the best clothing stores in one place. Trying on multiple different outfits, she realized there was one thing that was stuck in her brain the entire time. Paul.

She had sense him to be different from other people, yes, but couldn't tell exactly what in skill wise. At least she knew he wasn't a stalker.

"Thank goodness I don't have a stalker," Dawn said under her breath. "I hope I didn't jinx that..."

Looking at a pink dress, her eyes lit up.

"How pretty!" she squealed taking to the change room.

Steeping out to check her reflection, she smiled. This one was perfect. She knew her skill in quickly judging things came in handy especially around clothes. But it was the only thing she was good at judging. People and Pokemon fell under this category too.

Changing out of the dress, she took it to the cashier. Flashing out her credit card, she soon was the owner of the dress

"Thank you," Dawn sang out, leaving the store. She headed out of the Department Store and back to the hotel. Perhaps she should do some sightseeing tomorrow.

* * *

I am so sorry everyone! I was distracted with work when I first wrote the top half of the story, then came back and wasn't sure how to end it. So it ended kind of... short. ^-^"

Since I made you all wait so long, the next update will be up within a week's time.

Reply to reviews time! ^-^

**_Skitty13_**: Way to impress the girl, right? I know what you mean, bad first impressions isn't the best way to start, well, any sort of relationship! Ikarishipping is coming, slowly...

**_ShadowTales_**: Working together is a good idea, but at the moment they're unknown enemies. Thank you! ^-^ I'm glad my mystery writing skills are still working.

**_mednin_**: No problem! I'll be doing this at the end of every chapter, so you'll be making an appearance every chapter if you review everyone. ^-^ Short meeting but more to come!

_**CookiesNCreamNess**_: Official meeting happened this chapter, since Dawn didn't know his name... But it works either way. ^-^ Prepare for some drama, mysterious and entertainment (for the reader, not Dawn though...).

Thanks everyone! I hope you like this so far. If you can please leave a review, I like hearing from you guys. ^-^

*Oshawott*


	5. Chapter 5

Light With Darkness

Heeheehee, this chapter is going to be fun to write.

I've been enjoying my time in reading other ikarishipping stories recently. So cute! ^-^

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Umm... try google, if you see Oshawott under Pokemon's ownership, then I do own Pokemon. But you should all know that's not happening, for a long, long, long, long time, like never. ^-^ So I DON'T own Pokemon.

* * *

Dawn sat up on the plush soft couch. She was checking the TV to see if anything new or exciting was out or happening. Nothing. Turning off the TV, she looked out the window.

_Dawn..._

Dawn perked up, she listened again, making sure she wasn't hearing things.

_Dawn!_

Yup, she could hear the voice loud and clear. Telepathy.

'_Hi, Cresselia!'_

_Oh, good, I reached you. How are you enjoying Veilstone City?_

_'It's amazing! I love it here!'_

_That's great, just don't forget about the battle completely though, alright?_

_'Got it. I'm going to go sightseeing now, bye Cresselia!'_

_Of course, have fun._

Dawn felt a tiny spark as Cresselia disconnected. She was sensitive to things like this. Most people probably wouldn't feel it but somehow, Dawn could. Like now, she felt someone watching her. Walking down the crowded streets to the center of Veilstone where the meteors were.

"How cool!" Dawn commented, looking at the meteorites.

"Did you know that if Deoxys comes in contact with those meteorites, it will change forms?"

Dawn slowly turned around to see a green hair and glasses looking at her.

"Nice to know..." Dawn noted, trailing off.

"My name's Conway," Conway greeted. "You are?"

"Dawn..." Dawn replied.

"So, Dawn, what are you doing in Veilstone City?" Conway asked.

"Just visiting," Dawn answered, she glanced at her poketch. "Oh! I'm, um, late! Sorry, Conway. I've got to go."

"Where to?" Conway asked.

"Veilstone Cafe," Dawn read off a distance sign. "I should get going, I'm late."

"I'll come with you," Conway offered.

"No!" Dawn shouted. She blinked realizing how loud she was. "I mean no thanks."

"It's okay," Conway exclaimed. "I'm heading that way anyways."

Dawn mentally groaned, looking down at her pink boots. _How am I going to get him to go away?!_

"Hey troublesome," a voice called out.

Her head instantly snapped up, recognizing the voice and nickname.

"There you are," Paul gruffly said. "You're late."

"I am?" Dawn asked, sending a side long glance to see if Conway was still there. He was.

"You're suppose to be at the café right now," Paul answered coldly.

"Right!" Dawn nodded. "I'm sorry, Conway. Bye!"

Grabbing Paul's arm, she pulled him with her into the café. Sitting down across from him, she sighed.

"Thanks so much!" Dawn exclaimed. "He wouldn't go away and I was running out of ideas."

"Whatever," Paul grumbled.

"Ah, since we're here, do you want coffee?" Dawn asked. "My treat."

"Sure, medium black," Paul nodded, his expression unchanging.

"Okay!" Dawn smiled, getting up. Once she was out of his hearing distance, she shook her head. "Black coffee matches his personality perfectly. Bitter."

Quickly ordering a medium black and a cappuccino for herself, she headed back to the table where she last left Paul. She held out his coffee, "Here you go!"

As he grabbed his cup, Dawn felt a small spark. Recoiling quickly, Paul casted her odd look. Looking away, Dawn drank her cappuccino, thinking about what that spark might have meant. Average people wouldn't give off a spark like that. Would that mean...?

Dawn shook her head. _Think later, enjoy your time for now, Dawn!_

_"_So, Paul," Dawn looked at the purple hair guy sitting across from her. "What were you doing at the meteorites?"

"Walking," Paul replied.

"Right..." Dawn nodded. "So what are you planning to do after this?"

"Battle the gym leader," Paul responded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You're really straight forward," Dawn noted. "But then again, I already said this, didn't I?"

Paul raised an eye brow, almost like he was saying, 'You think?'

"Do mind if I watch you battle?" Dawn asked.

* * *

Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was distracted by some work. But here you go!

Response to reviews time!

**_CookiesNCreamNess_**: Heeheehee, yup! They keep meeting each other, coincidence or is one of them trying to? He'll keep suspecting things at this rate! ^-^

**_mednin_**: I agree, last chapter wasn't my best work, but I'll keep working! I hope you'll keep reading!

**_Skitty13_**: Yep! Five days, umm... four days not counting the current day they're in. I hope this is correct... ^-^"

**_Guest_**: Thank you! I'll keep working on the ikarishipping! It's coming soon! ^-^

That was a terrible place to end the chapter, I apologize for that but I'll be sure to add some ikarishipping moments next chapter. I really love these two together! XD Thank you for reading and supporting my story! The reviews really show it! ^-^ I'll be back soon! Bye!

*Oshawott*


End file.
